ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Rowdyruff Boys - TV Series
Note: All of the information in this page is fictional. This is done for entertainment reasons only. The Rowdyruff Boys is an American action-adventure-comedy-animated series that premiered on Cartoon Network on April 7th 2018. It follows the super powered Rowdyruff Boys Brick, Boomer and Butch - villains from the original Powerpuff Girls series - as they struggle with a new life in Citesville, USA. They battle villains such as Animalegend, Weather Woman and Fortis, all of which are supposed to parody DC superheroes and villains of the original Powerpuff Girls series in a way. The show is produced at Warner Bros. Animation (season 1) and Cartoon Network Studios (season 2-present). Premise The show follows the same elements as seen in the 1998 Powerpuff Girls series, such as the anime, pop culture, superhero reference, etc. However, Blossom, Bubbles and Buttercup are only minor characters in the series, as their bizarro counterparts, Brick, Boomer and Butch, became the main focus of the series. As seen in the season six episode of the original PPG show, 'Custody Battle', the boys leave Mojo Jojo and Him due to the events of that episode. However, as seen in the show's first episode, the boys actually don't know where to live ever since the incident and live in dumpsters and scrap yards, not wanting to cause crime as the girls may figure out that they are homeless and can send them on the run. On one rainy night, Boomer finds a damp newspaper article promoting Citesville (a location seen in the PPG series), a place of 'wonders'. The Rowdyruff Boys decide to go and live there to ruin its perfection knowing that the girls will not be a threat to them there. They fly over there, they discover knowing a massive tower for them to live in. With help from Mojo, they re-furbish it, giving it a more suitable look for the boys. When Mojo asks if they can often chat and meet, the boys punch him into the sea. The boys soon also realise that Citesville is actauall a horrible place, only causing them to love the city even more. The rest of the show follows the boys causing crime in Citesville, while fighting against new heroes who want to destroy them. Characters Main Article: List of characters in The Rowdyruff Boys - TV Series As explained in the show's opening sequence, the boys were created by Mojo Jojo with 'snips, snails and a puppy dog's tail' to create 'the awful little boys'. However, he purposely flushes the ingredients down a toilet, containing the extra ingredient of Chemical X. The boys all have superpowers similar to those of the Powerpuff Girls, their abilities consisting of flight, super strength, super speed, heat vision and several others. Episodes/International Broadcast Main Article: List of episodes in The Rowdyruff Boys - TV Series The show premiered on Cartoon Network USA, Latin America and Brazil on April 7th 2018, and a week later on Boomerang. The European premiere date was on September 1st 2018 and two weeks later, the show premiered in Asia. Production ***TO BE EDITED Trivia ***TO BE EDITED